Power he knows not
by xucrex
Summary: Fourth year and Harry is entered in deadly competition. How he will deal with friends abandoning him, school hating him and someone trying to kill him. Powerful/Strong/Resourceful. Romance in future i don't know pairings yet. Good not perfect Dumbledore, possible slight Ron/Hermione bashing (not much tho im not a fun of bashing) Rating M, No slash
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Harry Potter**

 **Chapter 1**

Headmaster Dumbledore spoke again:

"And finally Hogwarts Champion is…"

Once again after picking Fleur Delacour from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and Viktor Krum from Durmstrang Institute, Goblet of Fire lit up and spit the name.

"Cedric Diggory"

There was deafening applause and scream coming from Hufflepuff table. From other three clapping was quieter but still enthusiastic. Cedric got up and quickly made his way toward other champions. After disappearing behind closed doors it took couple minutes before great hall was quiet once again.

"That concludes today event. Congratulation to all picked champions" said Headmaster. As he step down from the podium Goblet lit once again, but this time something different was happening. It look like it was struggling, like it wanted to spit the name of another champion and bind him with magical contract it look as said person or his magic was trying to fight it.

Goblet of Fire was highly magical item, its origins were not truly known, people knew it was really old artefact mainly used in previous competition and that was all the knowledge there was about it. One thing artifact did was creating magic binding contract with champions, if said contract was broken which in this case was refusing to participate in designated events, champion would lose his magic. Another feature contract created between champion and Goblet was semi strong compulsion charm to dishearten any thought of not participating. And that's what happen with current free champions. Now Goblet was struggling. Headmaster was curious what was happening and looking for a way to shield his students, his pupils and those from other school in case it exploded. Other staff member were as clueless as Chief Warlock, their leader, their Headmaster. Students were scared, everyone was looking at said artefact with fear in their eyes except one person, one boy. One very special boy. Said boy knew he was screwed, he knew his magic wasn't strong enough to fight this ancient object. Nonetheless he tried, it cost him great deal of magic before he gave up but after he did Goblet spit yet another champion name. At exactly the same time as Dumbledore caught another piece of paper artefact fire went off. Entire Hall was quiet. You could hear a pin drop. Almost everyone was holding their breath in anticipation who was picked and why.

Dumbledore looked at the piece of paper and after reading name that was written felt fear. He really loved teaching, he loved his staff, his students present and past, he always tried his best to help everyone that needed it. Of course he was a powerful wizard. One of the strongest but yet he was a one man. A very old man he was 113 years old. It was true that most wizards and witches lived longer due their magic yet still after a years of wars and fighting with first Grindelwald and later Voldemort, he was old tired man, tired of fighting. Harry Potter, the name that was of chosen champion. Dumbledore since he met him in his first year really liked this boy, he often treated him as his grandson. Tried to guide him when needed, help him when necessary. Cheer him when sad and on occasion even scold him when wrong. He knew the boy would be a great wizard if he lived. This was dangerous tournament, and Harry had to compete. There was nothing he can do for him now, Judges and teachers made oaths to not help champions with their tasks, and judge them fairy. Yet he could nothing for the boy. He really hoped Harry would make it through alive and hopefully unscathed. Pushing those thoughts aside he said "Harry Potter"

Great Hall was quiet, everyone waited for and looked at Harry to do something. Yet Harry was deep in thoughts. Yet another year when he is in danger, It will be probably another year like his second and all Heir of Slytherin fiasco. He was thinking about his abilities. He knew Triwizard Tournament now with four champions was dangerous. He knew people died in it before. Yet he wasn't scared, he knew if he showed his real face, his real abilities, his real potential, he would win. Hat wanted to put him into Slytherin yet he picked Gryffindor. He wanted to feel some connection with his parents. That doesn't mean he isnt strong or smart. He was both. He hid his abilities at first to fit in, it obviously worked, his friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger never noticed he was dumbing himself down. He sometimes felt guilty for lying to his best friends but he never found "right" time to confess, to tell them. He promised himself that now is the time. He knew his pick was because of Voldemort. There were few options, he wanted to kill or capture him in this tournament, his followers wanted to kill or capture him. There was another brief thought, Headmaster wanted to test him further. He always believed his first year was a test. Traps were laughable and if it weren't for Hermione and Ron he would blitz through them without a problem. One could thing after his second and third year with basilisk and Azkaban escapist Sirius Black now was the time to test him further. Someone was going to see if he was worth moniker of boy-who-lived or it was a fluke. No it couldn't be headmaster, he truly believed in the man. He hoped he wouldn't do this to him. He needed to talk to him. Pushing thought of headmaster orchestrating his pick in this tournament he thought about summer and Quidditch World Cup. There was a Death Eater attack. They were getting more courageous each year. He had no doubt that it was linked with his pick. His thought were interrupted with Dumbledore clearing his throat and speaking again but louder his name "Harry Potter"

Finally opening his eyes he looked around, he noticed Ron jealous eyes, he needs to talk to him later. Hermione wasn't looking at him but he knew she would believe him. Getting up and going after other champions he looked around, many people were jealous, most of his house looked at him with hate in their eyes. Hufflepuffs aren't better, it was their year for glory, finally after years their had their champion, someone to represent them and almost all of them thought Potter was trying steal their fame. Ravenclaw was indifferent, they really didn't care except few. Slytherin thought, house rivalry aside they looked livid, most of them hated Gryffindors and now one of their rivals was picked in tournament almost all students wanted to compete. Quickly making his way to champions room he quietly stepped in and all eyes turn to him.

Fleur Delacour asked if they wanted them back he shrugged. He opened his mouth to say hi was another champion but was interrupted by Ludo Bagman who happily announced:

"Incredible, ladies and gentleman fourth champion, Harry Potter!"

"He can't compete, he's to young and little" said french witch

Before anyone could say anything more Dumbledore asked.

"Harry did you enter your name?"

"No Sir"

"Did you asked someone to put your name in your place"

"No Sir"

"It's obvious the brat is lying, he is the same as his father spoiled and attention seeking brat" said Snape.

Deciding now is the time and obviously ignoring Hogwarts Potion Professor Harry turned to Headmaster: "Professor i need to speak with you after this meeting"

"Of course Harry, come to my office later"

Harry nodded and went back to his thought of what to do. Pulling up his Occlumency shields looked around. It looked like French and German headmasters where livid about his pick as were Fleur and Viktor. Cedric looked like he wanted to hear his side first. Good he thought, maybe he will have one ally in this upcoming disaster. Snape was smirking and looking happy about something. After couple minutes he heard Lugo Bagman announcing happily: "Champions on 17th of November we will be holding Wand Weighing Ceremony and then on 24th there will be first task" saying that he got up and left. Harry followed after him leaving other people to their yelling. When he left someone grabbed him by the shoulder, after turning around he saw Cedric

"Why did you enter and how?"

"I didn't, I promise you i did not enter"

"So how your name came up"

"I really don't know"

Cedric nodded and left. Letting out a sigh he left for Gryffindor common room.

Seconds after entering he heard Ron:"WHY AND HOW DID YOU ENTER? AREN'T I GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU TO TELL ME? WHY AFTER THREE YEARS YOU DON'T TRUST ME?"

Pinching his nose he calmly answered: "I didn't enter my name, someone else did, Dumbledore said someone must have confounded the Goblet"

He could say anything right now and no one would believe him. "Hermione please tell me at least you believe me, you are my friend, both of you are, you know me, please"

He tried once again sounding really desperate. Hermione just shook her head and left to girls dormitory. That hurt him his best friend one person that always stood by him now didn't believe him. Didn't trust him enough to believe him. Looking around he found that noone, not a single person in all Gryffindor believed him, _family my ass_ he thought thinking of McGonagall worlds about her lions. Letting sigh go he left Gryffindor common room for a long talk with headmaster.

 **A/N**

 **If something isn't mentioned or changed its as cannon, i don't know what pairings will be yet, haven't thought about that. I have some ideas. If you have any suggestions or see any mistakes(english is not my native language so there will be plenty of those unfortunately) please comment, its my first fanfiction i know it's far from perfect and it will hopefully get better with time. I will try to avoid copy/pasting dialogs from original book that's why there wasn't much in first chapter.**

 **I had this idea about possible HP story in my head for a while, i won't share it yet but i did not saw it in other fics so i think it will be somewhat original.**

 **There will be romance and possible multiple pairing but max two people with Harry, no more! He may have couple dates with few girls now and then but it will definitely end with one, max two girls. There won't be any slash, it's not my thing i don't like it i avoid stories with it and if it's your thing that's ok, just don't expect it here.**

 **I will try update as often as possible but i will try to make chapters longer (hopefully 5-10k words per chapter) so expect at least one update a week(possibly more especially now until new year since i got all the time in the world)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Harry Potter**

 **Chapter 2**

After leaving Gryffindor common room Harry made his way towards Headmaster, he was pretty angry, another year when he has to prove himself for enjoyment of others. Another year when he will probably be shunned by others, already his "family", his housemates, his best friend Ron accused him of cheating. Why, he had no idea. Cheating his way into deadly tournament is not his way of doing things. Entering his name in Goblet for eternal glory? Why would he do that he already was famous, of course being famous for something he did consciously would be a lot better than being famous for something he had no control over and losing his parents. Still eternal glory for Triwizard tournament? He could not name one champion that one, he knew only of one, Alabaster Potter, his ancestor. He only know him because Hermione, who else researched this thing beforehand and mentioned his name to him. Thousand galleons? Sure that's a lot of money it could be a start for someone, provide couple comfortable years after school, but still, he was pretty sure he wasn't poor. After all after visiting Gringotts his Trust Vault was full of galleons and of course it was as name said his Trust Vault.

He researched his family somewhat. As far as he can follow his ancestry at least to times before Hogwarts and that's at least a thousand years. So he was pretty sure, his family had separate vault with more gold and family heirlooms. He couldn't access it until becoming adult. Suddenly he stopped moving. Grinning from ear to ear he thought maybe this tournament won't be as bad as it sounds. He needs to go to Gringotts soon. According to rules only adult wizards of witches can compete in this tournament. So following this logic, he could petition for early emancipation. Being considered as adult would mean he could use magic outside of Hogwarts. He could further improve his abilities. Maybe go for vacation, his first. But most importantly he could move out from Dursleys. There is no love between him or his relatives, he never knew why his aunt hated him. He always suspected it was because jealousy. His mother was a witch, his aunt was not. All this world she knew about and couldn't be part off. It's a petty thing but that would explain his uprising. His childhood wasn't great, he had a lot of responsibilities, cooking, cleaning, he slept in cupboard, his cousin was harassing him but it definitely could be worse. They could beat him, his uncle could slap him sometimes or use belt on him but it never happened, They never raised hand on him, except Dudley but he was a child, bully but still a child, so he didn't blame him for that. They could abandon him in orphanage or worse "accidentally" lose him in the middle of London or other British city. Still leaving them was his dream for a long time and he would gladly jump on any chance to make that happen.

"Lemon Drops" he said absently stepping before headmaster door. Nothing. "Could you tell headmaster that Harry Potter is waiting?" he said to couple of gargoyles guarding Dumbledore's office.

After a minute doors open, he walks in.

"Hello Harry I hope everything is ok? May i offer you Lemon Drop?" Said headmaster with twinkle in his eyes.

"No thank you professor, and no it's not ok unfortunately" to Harry surprise there is no Snape in Dumbledore's office, he was used to it. Every time he met with headmaster in his office Snape was present. It was a nice surprise.

"So what can i help you with Harry?"

"Sir as I told you in champions room, I did not enter my name in the Goblet, still it got me thinking, in summer quidditch world cup there was a Death Eaters attack. I think my name coming out of the Goblet and previous attack may have something in common"

"Yes it is possible but i don't believe those events are related"

"Sir do you remember after philosopher stone you said that you don't want to burden why Voldemort targeter my parents" Dumbledore tried to interrupt but Harry was quicker, he was prepared for dismiss

"Please headmaster no more games, this is yet another year where something is happening to me after Quirrelmort, basilisk, dementors and now tournament i think i deserve the truth. Why Tom Riddle attacked my parents? Or should I ask why he attacked ME?" he finished with slightly raised voice.

Dumbledore looked at him in new light, gone was shy kid, he could see determination in his emerald green eyes he tried sending small probe of _Legilimens_ but was shocked when he heard _Please headmaster don't use cheap tricks on me._ Stunned headmaster quickly withdrew his probe, he was shocked Harry knew Occlumency, and was proficient with it. This is not something he expected. Not in the least. He was certain there was no books on it in Hogwarts library of that he was sure. Not even in restricted section. So Harry had to buy them in Knocetrum Alley year ago when he run away from Dursleys. That was something he need to think about. "Harry how do you know Occlumency" Harry smirked "I found a book about it in Hogwarts special room, no it was not in Chamber of Secret, in more special room, maybe I will tell you about it someday" He finished with a smile. Frowning Dumbledore was deep in thought, what room could have books on occlumency, he could not think of a room that could provide child, no this young man with such book, and if it did with that, what else could be hidden in there, lost in thought he was pull back to reality by Harry "So headmaster, the reason why old Tommy was targeting me? Please don't tell me it's something as meaningless as prophecy" Bingo, Harry thought looking at now pale Leader of the Light, most powerful wizard was good lier, no doubt about that, but when truly shocked he could not hide his emotions that easily.

"How did you know Harry?"

"Oh it was easy really, for one i was already pretty sure, Voldi was not after my parents, well he may planned to destroy them, kill them some day but that was not the reason he was there that Halloween night. Next he mentioned about our fate during ours encounter in third coridon during first year but real giveaway was yours insistence on taking Divinations" Harry said with a smile.

Dumbledore sighed, this meeting was not something he expected, sure he thought Harry wanted some training or help with staying alive but not this, he was impressed. Harry deduction was spot on. Do I tell him the prophecy or not, Harry is not ready said voice in his head but he knows about it, Albus did not want to share it with him for another couple years it was a huge burden, but Potter knew Occlumency.

He could keep it a secret all thoughts were interrupted thought "I will be dropping Divination and I would like to take Ancient Runes instead, I did some self study last year and over the summer and there should not be a problem with me joining current year group. I apologize Headmaster but i am not a seer and having my death predicted every week is not something I'm eager to hear"

"Of course Harry, I will talk to Professor McGonagall about it" In this moment Albus was impressed, Harry showed he wasn't as lazy as he thought him to be. "So prophecy headmaster?" Dumbledore sighed "Are you really sure you want to hear it? It's a burden, one you will have to carry yourself, I always wanted for you to have childhood before telling you".

"Yes headmaster I am certain i want to know. No I deserve to know the truth!"

"If you are certain _"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..."_

Listening to its content Harry was frowning, first part is self explanatory, I will be able to vanquish him. It seems my parents defied him three times. Yes I was born at 31 July so that fits. Mark me as his equal… What does ah… His hand went to his scar, that's the mark he left me. Lightning bolt scar. I will have power he knows not hmm I'm pretty certain about this also. Either must die, so I have to kill him or he will kill me. It was not something Harry expected it was really vague. Either must die at the hand of the other could mean multiple things, someone could hold him for me and i could _Diffindo_ him. Or maybe even i could give someone an order to kill him, that could count. While Harry was deep in thought, Albus was looking at him, he was not scared as he expected, or angry. He was thinking, analyzing. "So I should have power he knows not any idea headmaster?"

"I think it is love. Love of your mother and her sacrifice saved you from killing curse, and her protection, her love saved you during first year when you fought him again" said Dumbledore, looking at Harry he saw him… smirking. Why was he smirking, did he know something he didn't? That must be the power, i never seen abilities that Harry has that could defeat The Dark Lord. Sure he was Parselmouth, he was apparently skilled in Occlumency but those were not skills that could kill Riddle, they could be useful of course. But Riddle was expert in _Legilimens_ and _Occlumency_ and he was Parselmouth too. "Something funny Harry? You don't agree with me?" Harry laughed, really truly laugh. "Oh no headmaster, it's just love? Are you serious? You expect me to kiss him? Hug him? No no, Riddle may not know what love is but that's not the power he knows not. Of course assuming prophecy is real" "I assure you Harry it is real, I was the one it was made to by Professor Trelawney" Laugh again "Trelawney really? Oh that's rich… Does he know it? The prophecy? Does Voldemort know its content?"

"He only knows first half about boy with the power to vanquish him and born to those who defied him thrice and was born as seventh month dies" So he doesn't know, Harry thought. Good that means he doesn't know it's me on him. He doesn't know that i have some special power he doesn't have. So I know my power is unique, one in a kind. I've read tons of books searching for reference about it but found nothing. Maybe headmaster will know something about it? But i doubt can do what i can. Lost in thought he was brought back by headmaster once again. "So Harry what do you think is the power he knows not?" Asked curious Chief Warlock.

"Ah nothing special headmaster, just my patronus" Harry told smirking again. "I'm sorry my boy i don't know if i heard you correctly. Did you say your patronus?" "Why yes headmaster it is" Now Dumbledore was dumbfounded, Harry must be joking, there is no way patronus charm could be this mysterious power, if it wasn't love it definitely was not patronus, there was just no way. Voldemort used dementors in his first rise to power. He could use them again so knowing this charm could be useful but it could not defeat Dark Lord, could it? "Please explain Harry" Standing up smirk not leaving his face he raised his hand and out of his palm shoot purely gold mist forming a wolf. Wolf? Wasn't his patronus a stag after his father? Looking at Harry, Albus was yet again shocked this evening. Harry produced GOLDEN patronus wordlessly which is unheard of but he did it wandlessly too and that is unbelievable. Never in his hundred years heard of something like that. Huge wolf was solid, THE ANIMAL WAS SOLID, Albus mind was screaming. And suddenly another surprise. Harry's wolf patronus bit a piece of headmaster desk off. First thought it must have be an illusion. There is just no possibility of this, quick _finite_ followed by _finite incantatem_ , nothing happens. This is real Albus though unbelievable, he can produce patronus that can do things for him! That is solid. That can bite his desk off. The golden wolf bit his desk off and was chewing it. Albus dropped into his chair shocked full in thoughts, portrait in his office listening to his conversation now where shocked too. There was a wizard before them that could do something magical to them. And they were wizards, magic was everyday thing, but this. This was different. Harry with full smirk now looking at his headmaster wondered what the man was thinking. He locked shocked. So He didn't know what it was. Portraits looked shocked too. It looked like he had to do more research. After five minutes Harry decided to drop his patronus, it was fortunate it didn't require that much power to maintain one, and maybe with some more training he will be able to summon more than one at a time.

"Wow" that's what came out of Dumbledore mouth. After a moment of laughing Harry asked"So what do you think professor?"

"I think you may be right Harry, it's just amazing, i've never saw or heard of anything like that. How? How can you do something so… I have no words. It's solid, it bit my desk so i imagine it can do other things too. I know your patronus was a stag so did it change or you can summon different animals too? Unbelievable, it was a while since i was so shocked. How you came up with it?" Dumbledore's eyes were twinking again. He was scholar at heart. Learning new things was something he loved. And after so long life there wasn't many things that shocked him. Dumbledore rambling sounded exactly like Hermione when she wanted to know something. Grinning Harry explained

"Well to not bore you with details it's something i came up last year after Pettigrew escape. I tried to cast patronus wordlessly at first and then wandlessly and this is the result. And yes i can summon different animals, I just have to think of one, once even summoned a dragon it was pretty big barely fitted into a room. But headmaster I am trusting you with this so please don't tell anyone about it, and i mean it noone."

"Yes of course Harry I'm happy you trust me and I don't want to break it so no one will know about it from me"

"Thank you headmaster. Oh Sir? I would like to go to Diagon Alley tomorrow visit Flourish and Bottoms, and talk to goblins.."

"Yes yes of course, of course" said headmaster absently deep in thought. "I will assign someone to go with you tomorrow, now it's pretty late so, we will have to talk another time, and my poor old heart won't survive another such surprise" happily answered Albus.

After goodbyes Harry went to common Room

Waking up next morning to the sound of the alarm from his trunk Harry quickly bolted from bed opened his curtains and found Ron Weasley his supposedly friend trying to get his hands on his stuff. Angrilly Harry demanded;

"What Are you doing Weasley? Not only you don't believe me, now you are trying to steal from me?"

Startled Ron jump backwards and answered loudly: "You have my map! I just want it back, it was my brothers so it should be mine! And after so many times i saved your ass i think i deserve it!"

"Saved my ass? WHEN?" Thundered Harry "It was when we crashed into The Whomping Willow, and i have to drug you out? Or when i went alone to save your sister from a basilisk? Or maybe from those tiny spiders in The Forbidden Forest?"

"You are nothing without me! You are attention seeking whore who entered his name into Triwizard Tournament only to gain more attention. It should be me! I saved you in first year when we played chess in third floor!"

Now people came from different rooms wanting to hear what was going on, one of them was Hermione who had to add something too:

"I can't believe you Harry why would you enter and how you do it? Why didn't you trust us? Aren't we your friends? Don't you trust us?"

"For fuck sake I did not, I repeat for you stupid thick head so maybe you will understand both of you, I. DID. NOT. ENTER. Even Dumbledore believes me, He thinks someone confounded the Goblet. Can't you see that?"

"Why are you lying?" added Ron "Not Gryffindor enough to admit you cheated? Well we don't like lying bastards here! I can't believe i was fooled and fought you are our friend!"

"Fine!" Thundered Harry "Fuck off, both of you if you don't come you your senses its over and if i find you trying to steal my stuff again, MY FUCKING MAP made by my father, Padfoot and Moony i will break every bone in your body!" Audience was shocked, most of Gryffindors did not see him this angry yet, his magic was radiating through whole boys dormitory Gryffindor tower. "Now leave me alone i have stuff to do" Saying that he left.

Walking to seven floor to cool down and let out some steam he was livid with tears in his eyes, how could his friend not believe him. They have been through so much together, facing Trolls, Acromantula, Basilisks, Dementors. I risk my life for her, for both of them and they treat me like shit. Ron I could understand, thousand galleons is thousand galleons, and he always was jealous type. He would come back to his sense someday. But Hermione? His best friend? He trusted her with his life, she apparently did not, she showed her face now. Stupid bint. Now he knew how rest of the school will treat him, the same shit that happen in his second year will repeat itself. If even two of his closest friends abandons him, whole school will be against him! AGAIN! Walking into Room of Requirement he wished for place to practice some magic. Couple of target dummies showed up. He quickly cast his golden wolf patronus. Withdrew his wand and started firing in rage _Reducto, Reducto, Expelliarmus, Protego, Reducto, Stupefy, Diffindo, Incendio, Reducto, Reducto_ , after thirty minutes of intense spell casting he was exhausted. Wishing for shower he quickly took one, and left to his head of a house.

"Enter"

"Hello Professor, I talked to headmaster yesterday and he allowed me to go to Diagon Alley for some books, do you know who will escort me?"

"Yes Mister Potter young auror Nymphadora Tonks will escort you, She actually graduated two years ago. Albus told me you didn't enter into this dangerous tournament, I really hope you will do ok, and made your house proud of you"

"I apologize professor but Gryffindor house can go fuck themself" said Harry to now shocked Deputy Headmistress. "I'm sorry but i really don't care for housemates who try to steal from one of their own and for as you said family who doesn't believe me. They can go screw themselves."

"Mister Potter language!, They how could you say that about them!?" Suddenly it registered what he said "They tried to steal from you?!" Thundered McGonagall "WHO!?"

"Oh just Weasley I woke up with alarm from my trunk and caught him red handed. He told me some bullshit story about claiming his right and not stealing stuff i got from my parent"

"Mister Potter I understand you are angry I will talk to them, but I won't tolerate such language! It will be 10 points from Gryffindor, you are lucky I'm not rewarding you with detention!"

"Oh I do apologise professor it's just hard to imagine friends that would act like that"

"I will speak with him. Hermione too?" At his nod she continued "Such smart girl, and can be so stupid sometimes, I will talk to them, auror Tonks will wait for you before great hall that will be all?" After another nod he left. Nearing great hall he found older beautiful woman with pink hair.

"Wotcher Harry, I am your escort today, I'm Tonks, only Tonks, nice to meet you" She greeted him grinning

"Hey Tonk, no first name? Isn't it Nympho…" She quickly silenced him

"If you treasure your life you will NEVER use it. Understood?" Harry was nodding vigorously "Good, Let's go we have some shops to visit. Have you ever side aparated? No? Well don't puke on me please"

Seeing his green face she says grinning "It will get better, and apparition alone is much smoother"

"Jesus, Floo, Knight Bus and now apparition, wizard travel hate me!" moans Harry

"Alright lover boy where to first?"

"Gringotts!"

After stepping inside wizarding bank Harry immediately went to Goblin Teller. "Good Day Teller, I need to speak to Potter Family Account Manager"

"And you are?"

"Harry Potter"

"Down through the hallway, next turn left and look for Bloodshed office, NEXT!"

"Harry, why do you need to go do your Account Manager to withdraw some money?" asked surprised Tonks

"Oh thanks a family matter, I'm sorry N-Tonks. You will have to wait and see, that's a surprise!" Harry quickly corrected himself sending quick wink to now confused Tonks

Knocking and stepping inside Bloodshed office, Harry quickly introduced himself "Good morning Account Manager Bloodshed, I'm here to talk about Potter business"

"And you are wizard?" said bored goblin not even looking from his notes?

"Oh I am Harry Potter"

"Hmm" putting off his quill and looking up at wizard he continued "and you can of course prove your claim?"

"Of course, but how would i do that, do you require magic oath?" said nervous Harry, he really should do some research or ask someone how to talk to goblins, he was really clueless with some of the magical culture, goblin grinned mischievously:

"Don't be preposterous, pulling a wand in goblin territory is equal with death sentence. I will need a drop of your blood, but if you are lying consequences will be… dire" gulping Harry responded:

"It's not a problem, there should not be any problems, what should i do?" Goblin took some bowl, piece of paper and sharp dagger from his desk

"Couple drops of your blood in the bowl and we will know who you are", carefully taking knife from a goblin, Harry cut his thumb, squeezed it and his blood fell into a bowl. Suddenly quill started writing on parachement. After a few moment it stopped, goblin took it and started reading humming loudly. After a moment he passed parachement to Harry who read:

Harry James Potter

 **Parents:**

*James Charlus Potter,

*Lilly Jenifer Potter née Evans

 **Grandparents:**

*Charlus Fleamont Potter,

*Dorea Cassiopeia Potter née Black,

*Andrew Michael Evans,

*Kate Andrea Evans née Rooney

 **Godparents:**

*Sirius Orion Black,

*Alice Iolanthe Longbottom née McKinnon

 **Status:**

*Heir apparent to the most Noble and most Ancient house of Potter,

*Heir apparent to the most Noble and most Ancient house of Black

 **Properties:**

*Potter Manor (Scotland);

*Black Manor (Wales);

*Grimmauld Place Number 12 (London);

*Minor beach houses (Spain; Brazil; Morocco);

*Minor flats (New York; London; Madrid; Tokio)

 **Possession:**

*Potter Family Vault: 12 million galleons;

*Harry Potter Trust Vault: 1 thousand galleons (refilled annually)

*Black Family Vault: 21 million galleons

"Wow, it seems I'm pretty well off" goblin snorted

"If being one of the richest wizards in Britain is being well off than yes, you and couple generations down the line won't have to work for a single day and you all will live quite comfortable"

"Great now I want to request full emancipation"

"On what grounds Mister Potter?"

"Oh by being illegally entered into deadly competition made only for adult wizards, that was one of requirements, being of age"

"Hmm that works too I guess, being last member of the most Noble and most Ancient family and of age 13 you can request full emancipation so there won't be any problems" Great thought Harry, no more Dursleys, looking at goblin he noticed he was searching for something in the drawer of his desk, after a moment he withdrew two rings "This is Potter family ring if it accepts you it will fit right in if it wont, well let's say you will notice" Said grinning goblin.

"Great" said Harry sliding his ring on a finger, after few seconds he heard a multiple voices in his head speaking as one: _Welcome Lord Potter._ "Umm Hello?"

"Oh I see the Potter ring accepted you, now few things about this ring, it is normally invincible and you can will for it to show up, it has couple of safeguards, it will heat up if you pick up a glass or something to eat with hand with it on it, so I will recommend getting used to using it on meals, next it will help with charms places on you, it will require really powerful wizard to obliviate or confound you with it on you. Now this is heir ring for most Noble and most Ancient house of Black. Current Lord Black made you his heir, you will have to talk details with him" said Bloodshed handing Black heir ring to Harry. He then put it on different finger and again heard multiple voices in his head: _Welcome Heir Black._

"Mmm Bloodshed thank you, may I ask what is all of this with ancient and noble houses?"

"Yes, as you are Lord of one and heir of another I won't bother you with lesser titles but being Lord of most Noble and most Ancient house you eligible to take a seat in Wizengamot, of course as you are still a student of Hogwarts you may but doesn't have to pick a proxy. Obviously with being a Lord of one most Noble and Ancient house you are automatically emancipated. As of today you can obviously do magic outside of school legally, you can learn and get license for apariton, enter magical binding contracts, marriage contracts or others."

"Marriage contracts?"

"Yes marriage contracts, some old pureblood families try to set up they newly born children for those with suitable families" hearing nervous gasp from Harry he continued "It was a while since Potter family bothered with those so you have nothing to worry about"

Letting a nervous breath out Harry said "Yeah that's good"

"Mister Potter do you have any other business with Gringotts? Time is money after all"

Chuckling Harry responded "Actually yes, I am looking for a good lawyer who can help me free a wrongly convicted man"

"Hmm in Diagon Alley on street bordering with Knocetrum Alley there is a T&T office, its stands for Tonks and Tonks. It's a family business of Ted Tonks and Andromeda Tonks née Black"

"Tonks as in Nymphadora Tonks? And née Black?"

"Yes those Tonks, Andromeda is a daughter of house Black which you are a heir of. She was disowned for marrying a muggleborn"

"Could I bring them to a family?"

"Yes of course as long as you are Lord Black you can reinstall and disown whoever you want to"

"Great thank you Bloodshed, you really helped me a lot today, I will be seeing you next time" With that he quickly made his way out of office. Stepping outside of a bank he noticed Tonks waiting for him losing patience after she spotted him she quickly smiled

"Wotcher Harry, where to now?"

"Hey Ny-umm Tonks. I need to go to T&T office with some business"

"Oh? And about what would you like to talk to my parents?"

"Oh you know this and that, marriage contracts and all that business" said Harry smirking, Tonks tripped falling face down on the road

"Wh-a-a-a-t? Please tell me you are joking" after noticing his mischievous eyes and ear to ear grin she pull out her wand and sent a stinging hex his way. "Not fucking funny" groaned slightly blushing Tonks.

"Yeah it was, No i have some legal business to take care of and goblins said your parents are one the best, and it's kinda family matter"

"Hello I am Harry Potter I some lawyer council can I make an appointment?" Harry said to beautiful young secretary with a wink, blushing slightly she replied:

"Yes of course when, they are free now for a couple hours so do you want to come in now?"

"Yes please"

Entering office of Andromeda and Ted Tonks with Nymphadora following close behind him he introduced himself:

"Hello I am Harry Potter and i need legal council and it is really important"

"Welcome I am Ted Tonks and this is my lovely wife Andromeda, oh I see you are familiar with my daughter Nymphadora come in please"

"Yes she is my guardian today for safe shopping in Diagon Alley" grinning he continued "I must say your daughter is very lovely person but now looking at her mother i see from who she got all her beauty" Tonks groaned blushing again

"Oh such a charmer, well onto business, what exactly do you need legal counsel with?"

"Well it is quite simple, it is about your cousin Sirius Black. He is an innocent man who was thrown into Azkaban for crime he did not commit without a trial and I would like to fix that as soon as possible" Noticing their shocked looked he continued "You see he is my sworn godfather, I met him couple times, he supposedly was my parents secret keeper but he swore an magical oath to me saying he was not, I wasn't so sure after that but when i met Peter Pettigrew who was supposedly murdered by him and who confessed that he betrayed my parents, well lets just say ministry fucked up"

"Wow" said Andromeda with tears in her eyes and Nymphadora added: "Uncle Siri is innocent?"

"Yes he is i can show you a memories of my encounter with him and Peter and couple hundred dementors at the end of last school term"

He was met with quiet, no one spoke for a moment still digesting all the information Harry dropped on them.

"Please can we watched those memories? I will bring pensive shortly" After that Ted went out for a while coming back shortly, He showed them memory, of a night encounter when Sirius drag Ron into Whomping Willow, encounter with Peter, his confession of being true betrayer, Remus forgetting his wolfsbane, hundreds of dementors, time turner, casting a patronus. He even showed them conversation with current minister of magic Cornelius Fudge when he claimed that Sirius confunded young Harry and he would do absolutely nothing about it. Couple minutes after they finished watching those memories they sat quietly all deep in thought. After a while it was Nymphadora who spoke first:"You freaking cast patronus at thirteen and drove over one hundred fucking dementors, wow most adults can't cast this charm all theirs life and here is third year who do it with ease!"

"Well yeah sorry i was kinda motivated to save myself" said Harry with slight smile.

"We will obviously take this case, we will need to do some research quietly, talk to Chief of DMLE Amelia Bones for trial records if there are any and free him. I can't believe Siri is actually innocent all this time he spent in hell. I always thought he couldn't betray them. James was like a brother to him." answered Andromeda

"Yes there is still kiss on sight order so he is abroad hiding right now, but i think he would accept taking veritaserum and provide and of course i will provide memories. He is Lord Black so he can reinstall you into Black family too"

"But Walburga disowned him"

"Apparently she did not, I was in Gringotts today he named me his heir after escape from Azkaban and goblins said he is a Lord"

"They throwed innocent man, Lord of most Noble and most Ancient family into Azkaban without a trial. Wow. People responsible for this farce will hang" chimed in Ted Tonks

"Oh by the way you are daughter of house Black Mrs Tonks so I am wondering if you would be able to tutor me on pureblood etiquette, It could be useful especially since I am new Lord Potter" added Harry

"Oh" deadpanned Andromeda "Yeah that knowledge could be useful for you. How about twice a week for 2 hours every Sunday and Saturday?"

"That would be perfect Mrs Tonks, thank you"

"Call me Andi, we are family after all Lord Potter"

"Sure as long as you call me Harry, none of this Lord business"

After successful meeting Harry finally came back to Hogwarts.

 **A/N**

 **Well that's it over 5.5k words, I am quite happy with it. There will be couple more interactions with Ron and Hermione but they won't be significant characters of this story of course i will explain in more details how their friendship drifted apart and what their motivation is, there will be a little bit of bashing them but not a lot. There is not much stories where they are "bad" characters and Dumbles is good so that's that. About Harry ability, I had this idea about his special patronus for a while, it is something similar to advanced transfiguration, He can summon one pretty much without a problem, maybe later in the story he will be able to summon more than one, they are of course obedient and are doing everything he tells them too and are quite resistant to magic.**

 **I thought about making Harry heir of bla bla bla bla but that's too much this fic won't be centered to much about politics, some but not much so being heir to two houses is enough for me, assume that houses Gryffindor, Peverell and some other were fully integrated into Potter family.**

 **I would like some input if you guys would like to see this fic with horcruxes or without them. I have some ideas for them and also have an idea about connection Harry shares with Voldie if they wont exist.**

 **Next chapter will be about Harry meeting new friends, any suggestions? I'm open for all maybe even some ocs but for this fic I would rather used already established girls for pairing.**

 **This update was pretty quick but next will take me couple of days to upload, if you have any suggestion, see any errors would like to point some mistakes feel free to comment. Again english is not my native language so i would greatly appreciate some pointers.**

 **See you next time!**


End file.
